


Morning With Her Favorite Boys

by Amatia



Series: FEIF Short Stories [7]
Category: Fire Emblem, fire emblem fates, fire emblem if
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 20:30:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9512804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amatia/pseuds/Amatia
Summary: I suck at making tittles, don't judge me, this was the best one I could come up with, with this story. I would like to say that, when Shiro and Shigure are born, she ends up with three needy men, who all the attention to themselves. She doesn't mind though, she loves them all. Oh, have a not angsty fic of Azura and Ryouma, my first one that isn't agnst, with them. Can anyone else tell that my writing is becoming more and more inconsistent, because I can. I probably should be more annoyed by this, but I really am not.





	

The warm sunshine shined on Azura, who was still sleeping. Ryouma smiled, placing his fingertips on her body, moving them up and down her body, her body was soft and smooth. She slowly opened her eyes, feeling his rough, rugged hand. 

"Mmm...Your hands," she murmured, "they are, rough," she added, rolling onto her right side, to face him. 

"I'm sorry," he apologized, leaning down to kiss the side of her head. 

"You don't need to apologize, your hands are like that, due to your training." 

Ryouma faintly smiled. "Do you want some more time to sleep?" 

"No, we have a lot to do today." 

"Are you sure?" 

"Yeah..." 

Ryouma kissed her head once again. He then got up, he walked out of their room and into their children's room. He picked up Shigure and held him close to his heart. Shigure is small, quiet baby. Azura walked into the room, and hugged Ryouma from behind. Shiro woke up, he sat up rubbing his eyes and yawning. 

"Mama," Shiro asked. 

"Yes, sweet child," she replied. 

"Up," he said, looking at her, holding his arms up, and pretend grabbing at her. 

Azura let go of Ryouma and picked up her oldest son. She smiled and kissed his cheek, he made a little giggle. She lightly tickled his stomach, only to hear him laugh some more, Azura loved his laugh. When she was done tickling her the small child, she looked up at her husband, and smiled. She couldn't believe that this was her life now, couldn't be happier. Ryouma turned around, to give a kiss to his wife. 

Shiro put one of his hands on his father's mouth. "No!" He was slightly irritated, he did this all the time when Azura was holding him. He took his hand off his mouth, trying to give her kiss, again, but Shiro put his other hand on his mouth. "No!" Ryouma sighed, and took his other hand off his mouth. Azura giggled, to her, it was funny every time, she knew that her son was a bit possessive over her. She then kissed him, herself. Shiro was whining, wanting all of his mother's attention for himself. Shigure began crying, only due to the fact that he was hungry. 

"Awe, come here little one," Azura said, letting go of Ryouma's lips, and placing Shiro on the ground. She then took Shigure out of Ryouma's arms, she pulled off one of the sleeves of her kimono off of her shoulder, and she started to breastfeed her child. She smiled as Ryouma wrapped his arms around her waist, and Shiro kept tugging at her leg. "I have three needy little boys, don't I?"

**Author's Note:**

> I suck at making tittles, don't judge me, this was the best one I could come up with, with this story. I would like to say that, when Shiro and Shigure are born, she ends up with three needy men, who all the attention to themselves. She doesn't mind though, she loves them all. Oh, have a not angsty fic of Azura and Ryouma, my first one that isn't agnst, with them. Can anyone else tell that my writing is becoming more and more inconsistent, because I can. I probably should be more annoyed by this, but I really am not.


End file.
